The Extramural Associates Research Development Award (EARDA) program Phase II renewal proposal for Claflin University is designed to: (1) further enhance the ability of university's faculty and students to engage in biomedical and behavioral research; (2) continue to develop collaborative research activities with other academic institutions; and (3) to continue to increase the number of minority and female students who wish to pursue careers in biomedical and behavioral research. To achieve program goals, the Office of Research Development (under the oversight of an Advisory Committee) will sponsor activities such as: grantsmanship [unreadable] workshops and seminars conducted by expert consultants; assistance with grant opportunity identification and with grant preparation; development of research partnerships with outside institutions; dispersal of EARDA grant pilot research funds to enhance the ability of college faculty to attract research funding support form other agencies. The effectiveness of the EARDA activities will be monitored via data collected and analyzed by the Extramural Associate,the Office of Research Development and two external reviewers. [unreadable] [unreadable]